<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sakusa falls, and it's good (he thinks) by sakusakym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625816">sakusa falls, and it's good (he thinks)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym'>sakusakym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two professors dating? now that's news [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, mention of professor Hinata Shouyou, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where sakusa realizes falling comes in many forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two professors dating? now that's news [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sakusa falls, and it's good (he thinks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerlynx/gifts">ackerlynx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a different timeframe from the first installment of the series ok that's all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People said love comes at the time you least expect it, running towards you at full speed. You either fall over and tumble, letting it consume your body, or you evade it. Dodge the feelings, set it aside, let it be. </p><p> </p><p>For Sakusa Kiyoomi, love came the moment he least expected it, eyes blown wide at the soft impact against his heart. </p><p> </p><p>He had only been in love once in his life and he liked to call it a nugatory high school crush. The man was named Ushijima Wakatoshi, and he played for their high school volleyball team. Sakusa found him attractive just like almost everybody in his school, and that’s when he realized his sexual orientation after all. He was (certainly) gay.</p><p> </p><p>But falling in love with Atsumu… it was a completely different experience compared to Wakatoshi, and that scared him to an extent. Because instead of falling head first, with his feelings bursting in the seams, his love was softer, kinder, sweeter, and certain. He wasn’t one to be certain with a lot of things since everything in life was tentative after all, but Atsumu felt certain, his feelings were unequivocal. He had never felt something so strong but so mellow, something he could hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>It was interesting as to how Sakusa realized his… bearings and sentiments towards Miya Atsumu. It was something so mundane, something he didn’t expect from himself (but it happened. To his demise). Just like any other day, he came to uni only to find out he was free for the day (he didn’t mind, he just hoped he knew before he arrived campus) and he got word that there was a talk in the auditorium and everyone was invited. An open house of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>Always eager, always wanting to know <i>more</i>, Sakusa decided to attend seeing as open houses were usually interesting. To his (great) surprise, Miya Atsumu was by the stage the moment he entered the room. And once he seated himself at the far back, the man stood at the stage with a lapel by his mouth. He started by introducing himself (not that Sakusa needed introduction, he <i>knew</i> who the man was well enough) (no, he was not going to be caught admitting that out loud).</p><p> </p><p>The talk went on for an hour, is Kiyoomi remembered correctly. The day--the memory he held of it--was hazy and vague. Something about responsibility in the digital age. Heck, he couldn’t remember it enough. </p><p> </p><p>But that day marked something for Sakusa. After the bickering in the lounge rooms, the constant teasing and provocations from Atsumu, the day stood as a sign of he was (probably) infatuated with the professor. He wouldn’t say what he felt was love, that would be an exaggeration. But it was pounding on his heart, evident in the sweat on his palms--he <i>liked</i> Miya, whether he liked it or not. He liked the man that constantly teased him whenever given the chance. He liked the man that was living proof of don’t judge a book by its cover--seeing as a man with his tongue stuck out all the time was a lawyer. He liked Miya Atsumu and that brought both comfort and panic in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa spent the rest of the talk just looking at <i>him</i>, scrutinizing his details and repeatedly asking himself, why? Why Atsumu, of all people?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______</p>
</div>He found the answer to his Why’s after months.<p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was… endearing. He was warm and tender. A gentle embrace on a cold day; that’s what he was. And maybe that was the reason why Sakusa fell for him. At first glance, he thought Miya was stuck up and pretentious, like some lawyers he encountered in the past. That’s what he thought at first of course. The professor seemed to love teasing and taunting (especially him, god forbid what did Kiyoomi do in his past life to deserve it), and he always stuck his <i>stupid</i> tongue out like he was still a pre-pubescent boy. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe the slight air of pretentiousness, the hint of sarcasm in his voice when joking, and the tiny smiles were the weighing contributions that led Sakusa Kiyoomi to fall in love. Miya was easy to love. It wasn’t difficult to love someone so smart, so perfectly capable. Miya Atsumu felt like a <i>gift</i> to Kiyoomi, his existence already was overbearing and difficult to handle. Like looking directly into the light--and somehow, Sakusa loved every aspect of that. Call him a masochist for wanting to directly stare at a star, but how could he not?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______</p>
</div>Atsumu always liked Sakusa Kiyoomi, PhD and all. Kiyoomi was admired by almost the whole campus, and it was no secret (to the humanities department) that he had a slight… fondness for the surgeon. The teasing, the bickering, the endless arguments in the teachers’ dining hall (which both humanities and medicine department duly enjoyed--two of the attractive professors openly flirting was always a sight).<p> </p><p>Liking Kiyoomi was almost like second nature to him. What was <i>not</i> to like about the smart, confident, self-dependent doctor-slash-professor? <i>Literally nothing</i>, Atsumu concluded in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there were days Atsumu would run up to the said professor only to start something, pick a small (useless) fight--anything, really. A dense reason just to be able to talk to the doctor. Just like today.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Omi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa glared at him (just like he predicted) but he could’ve sworn there was something--something <i>soft</i>--in his gaze before he bit back the sharp “Don’t call me Omi, prof. I’ve told you that multiple times already.” But the lawyer only laughed, slinging his right arm around the man’s neck.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______</p>
</div>Sakusa hated being touched. Almost everyone in the medicine faculty knew that but somehow, an arm slung around his neck that was Atsumu’s didn’t bother him. The warmth radiating from his skin was <i>okay</i>, and the fingertips playing with the ends of his curls were <i>okay</i>. Everything was okay, and the prospect of that both worried and exhilarated him.<p> </p><p>It was okay for him to be <i>this</i> close, Sakusa thought. He could almost feel the lawyer’s breath on his neck, and his hand was a bit cold (probably because of the airconditioner). </p><p> </p><p>This was okay. He didn’t want to think much of it. But it was more than what he wanted, and it was Miya. Miya was someone he adored, someone he liked whether he wanted it or not, and it was enough.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______</p>
</div>Atsumu was silently grading papers (which was sucha  tedious task, quite dumb of him to assign each student to write 2500 words in said essay) when a knock interrupted the flow of his thoughts. “Yes?” He asked, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.<p> </p><p>“Someone wanted to hand you coffee.” Lo and behold it was Professor Shouyou said with a small smirk on his face. “Who?” Atsumu grunted as he slipped off his glasses, taking the warm paper cup from his grasp. “Can’t tell.” Hinata said, blatantly smirking in satisfaction. (Probably because he wouldn’t bother telling who, and that annoyed Miya to an extent.) “Well, tell them thank you. I fucking needed this.” Miya took a sip, a small grin already forming on his lips once the bitter, black coffee hit his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The coffee was just how he liked it. Black with a bit of sugar. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered, once Hinata left his office. Wondered who would send him coffee when he needed it the most.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______</p>
</div>Sakusa bought him a coffee. He didn’t know why, but it seemed like a nice thing to do.<p> </p><p>And so, Sakusa Kiyoomi <i>falls</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>